When World Defies All Logic
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: In which no one can determine whether Zeref just turned into an idiot from a genius, Natsu is in denial, Acnologia is laughing his ass off and Fairy Tail might throw a party.


**WHEN WORLD DEFIES LOGIC**

In which no one can determine whether Zeref just turned into an idiot from a genius, Natsu is in denial, Acnologia is laughing his ass off and Fairy Tail might throw a party.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Zeref." Natsu shouted revealing incredible amount of magic. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can't do that, foolish little brother." Zeref said, slightly tilting his head.

"..." Silence.

"...What?" Natsu asked doubly all inspiration leaving him.

"I said 'You can't do that, foolish little brother.' " Zeref quoted himself.

"Unless you're quoting Itachi from 'Naruto' to add dramatic effect, I fail to see why you would call me your little brother." Natsu pointed out, deliberately leaving out 'foolish' from the statement.

"But you _are_ my little brother." Zeref insisted.

"Hmm? I am _stupid_. You are a _genius_. I have _salmon_ hair. You have _black._ I am _cheerful._ You are _emo._ I have _friends._ You have _none._ I have a _pet._ You _don't_ have one. I have a _girlfriend._ You don't even _know_ a girl. You are _evil._ I am _not._ I am the _protagonist._ You are the _antagonist._ So how are _you_ and _me,_ _ **related?"**_ Natsu ranted.

" _Excuse me?_ Some of that wasn't even necessary. And I tell you I had a girlfriend." Zeref replied indignantly.

"For 2 seconds?" Natsu deadpanned. "And you killed her."

"Well I've killed a lot of people. And what was that about a pet? I've got hundreds of demons under me." Zeref boasted. "On the side note you're E.N.D. you know?"

Silence.

" _On the side note?"_ Natsu twitched. "Forget what I said about you being genius."

"Huh? But it's true. "

"So you're telling me that I am supposed to be an evil, antagonistic, demon with no friends and pet. I think I just proved that I have everything in above list." Natsu said back.

"But…"

"And _one the same side note_ demons are still not pets." He added.

"Oh for the love of… Aren't we going off the topic?"

"As far as I am concerned we just got back on the topic which was… pets."

"No it was not. It was me being your brother." Zeref gritted his teeth. God. No one got him _this_ frustrated in _years._ And he went out of his way to resurrect this idiot of a brother.

"And how come you didn't add the most logical proof of me _not being_ your brother which would be that I _am_ supposed to be 400 years old?" Zeref as near as yelled.

"Did you just switched to my side?" The salmon haired boy pointed.

It took a moment for Zeref to process what he had just.

"Just answer the question." He rubbed his temples.

"Which question was it again?" Natsu inquired.

Zeref raised his fist.

"So yeah are 400 years old. I am not. _Happy?"_ Natsu said hurriedly.

"No. You're also 400 years old." Zeref told him.

Pregnant pause.

Then Natsu started a victory dance. "I'm older than everyone else in the guild _and_ I have a brother. Aesome!"

He turned and ran back to his friends.

" _ **GUYYS. IT'S PARTY TIME. I FOUND MY LONG LONG LOST BROTHER."**_

Zeref sweatdropped.

"Who is the 'long lost brother' and didn't he came to kill me?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Acnologia would never admit it to anyone but he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

Zeref's face. It was too _goddamitt_ funny.

Zeref scowled.

"He didn't believe you. I knew it." Acnologia said in between laughs.

"And on top of he didn't kill me." Zeref complained.

"You should have let him kill you first and then told him the truth with your dying breath idiot." He told Zeref.

"Not you too. Why is everyone calling me an idiot for?"

Right then an envelope magically appeared in front of them out of thin air. Zeref read it out aloud.

" _You are invited at the great reunion of Natsu Dragneel and his self-proclaimed, long lost brother which he insists is Zeref. Mavis-sama would be jumping up and down excitedly so it is advised to avoid her ghost at all costs._

 _Regards,_

 _Fairy Tail."_

Acnologia went back to laughin g his ass off.9

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **It would be great if things actually go this way. Lol.**


End file.
